little stories, Prongs and redhead
by fanieCullen
Summary: Serie de One-Shoots, algunos tienen relación entre si. Todos sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, James Potter y Lily Evans, durante y despues de Hogwarts / – Apuesto a que lo haces solo por que piensas que Evans te dará el si, si ganas el partido – se burló Black haciendo que todo el equipo riera a mandíbula suelta de el capitán quien ahora estaba rojo de vergüenza
1. Quien da los permisos?

Llevaba mas de una semana sin dejar de llover en Hogwarts, haciendo que los pasillos estuvieran manchados por el barro que metían los estudiantes cada vez que entraban al castillo, después de todo Filch no podía con todo el trabajo el solo, cosa que hacía que el hombre estuviera mas cascarrabias que de costumbre, algo difícil de imaginar. Sin embargo, el mal tiempo parecía que se extendería por una semana mas haciendo que la mayoría de los alumnos tuvieran menos animos que de costumbre, el frío era abrumador y la humedad solo conseguía que se quedaran encerrados en sus salas comunes peleando por los lugares junto al fuego.

Aquella mañana las cosas no eran muy diferentes, era un sábado cualquiera donde una lluvia torrencial azotaba el castillo, los rayos, truenos y el viento fuerte no se hacían esperar por todo el exterior, por esa misma razón, todos los alumnos estaban aun acostados en su cama, casi todos.

-**Prongs, eres mi hermano, te quiero, claro, no de la forma que tu quisieras, ya te he dicho que yo no soy de la onda gay como moony, pero ahora si te has pasado** – esa voz era la del primogénito de los Black, que ahora se encontraba completamente mojado de pies a cabeza sobre su escoba en pleno estadio de quiddich, todo por locuras de su amigo el capitán, quien pensaba que debían de entrenar en todo tipo de clima para así prepararse mejor y hacer frente a cada partido.

-**No creí decir esto algun día, pero…** – comentó Gideon

-**Él tiene razón** – aseguró Fabian Prewet terminando la frase de su hermano gemelo. Ambos chicos parecían dos gotas de agua, y ahora mismo estaban tan mojados, cansados y llenos de barro que era imposible diferenciarles.

**-¡No sean niñas!** – rió James Potter animado pero con un claro signo de cansancio en el rostro empapado. Si no fuera por aquel útil hechizo que su amigo Remus le había puesto a sus gafas, ahora no podría ver siquiera su nariz. **– Apenas y tenemos dos horas entrenando** – estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo oscuro que era iluminado simplemente por los relámpagos que cruzaban el cielo cada pocos minutos.

-**James, llevamos mas de seis horas aquí** – corrigió Frank Longbottom en un bostezo aferrándose fuertemente a su escoba para no caer a causa del cansancio

- **¿Seis? Pero si apenas son las once de la mañana –**

-**Nos despertaste a las cinco Prongs, esto ha sido demasiado, incluso para ti** – El pelinegro de ojos grises se cruzó de brazos con gesto molesto pero de inmediato sonrió socarronamente **– Apuesto a que lo haces solo por que piensas que Evans te dará el si, si ganas el partido **– se burló haciendo que todo el equipo riera a mandíbula suelta de el capitán quien ahora estaba rojo de vergüenza. Una cosa era que el de verdad esperara eso, y otra que su amigo lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, aun que no era ningun secreto que el joven Potter llevaba detrás de la hermosa Lily Evans mas de tres años, iban en su sexto año y el tiempo poco a poco iba acabándose sin que él lograra mucho con la pelirroja.

**-El entrenamiento terminó** – gritó el de lentes aun abochornado y despeinando su cabello. Las rizas cesaron de inmediato y casi todos los jugadores bajaron en picada hasta el suelo para ir corriendo al castillo, solo los dos merodeadores seguían en el aire, el mas alto de ellos aun riendo. –**deberías irte a duchar, recuerda que mañana es luna llena y lo que menos necesita Moony es a uno de nosotros enfermos**. – le recordó el moreno y su amigo asintió con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, al menos para alguien que siguiera las reglas

-**¿Cómo olvidarlo? **– rió Black, aun que una risa mitad amarga, mitad alegre, el ver a su amigo débil y pálido no era nada bueno, pero al menos podían alegrarle esa noche al lobito. – **¿No vienes? **– miró curioso a su hermano del alma, pero Potter ya tenía la cabeza en otro lado, justo donde su mirada se encontraba, debajo de un viejo roble donde se distinguía una cabellera pelirroja y entonces Padfoot supo que sería imposible llevar a James dentro del castillo – **Olvídalo, te veo mas tarde** – y con un golpe amistoso en el hombro salió volando directo al castillo sin molestarse en bajar de la escoba. No podía saber que sería la profesora McGonagall quien lo resiviría en la entrada y la terminaría derribando al suelo, tampoco podía saber que pasaría los siguientes dos meces en detención. Pero Sirius Black no era adivino.

James continuaba absorto en la imagen de la chica bajo el árbol, y no perdió mas tiempo para volar en dirección a ella tardando apenas un par de minutos en estar frente a su razón de vivir, su futura esposa, o al menos en palabras de él.

Ella estaba perdida en su libro, romeo y Julieta según logró ver el chico quien de inmediato rodó los ojos. La conocía hace seis años y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había visto con aquel ejemplar. Sabía que era el mismo pues aun conservaba aquella esquina inferior semi-doblada, todo gracias a su cabeza, producto de un arranque de furia de la tierna Lily Evans contra el acosador de James Potter en su segundo año. Sonrió al verla arrugar la nariz de una forma que le pareció adorable y bajó de su escoba para caminar los escasos metros que quedaban de distancia.

Al contrario que él, ella estaba perfectamente seca, y es que el follaje del árbol era inmenso y la cubría a la perfección impidiendo que cualquier gota de agua se colara por el, y el paraguas junto a ella demostraba la razón por la cual no se había mojado. James miró alrededor, no había nadie mas por ahí, solo ellos dos. No le extrañó en absoluto que Lily se encontrara ahí, sabia todo de ella, o al menos eso el creía, y una de las cosas era que ella amaba la lluvia. Lamentablemente eran cosas que él había tenido que descubrir por si mismo o por los demás, pues ella apenas y le dirigía la palabra, y cuando lo hacía terminaban peleando logrando que el castillo temblara a causa de gritos y hechizos, estos últimos de parte de la pelirroja siendo esquivados ágilmente por el moreno, en la mayoría de los casos.

Ya estaba a apenas dos metros de ella y al parecer la chica no se había percatado de su presencia, o era una buenísima actriz pues no le prestaba la menor atención. Despeinó su cabello, una manía o mejor dicho tic nervioso que había desarrollado desde que era pequeño, aclaró su garganta para hacerse notar, y puso una de sus mejores sonrisas – **Hola Lily** – saludó nervioso. No obtuvo respuesta. Dio un suspiro y se sentó al lado de ella. - **¿Qué haces?** – quiso golpearse por ser tan idiota, obviamente estaba leyendo un libro.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos verdes, aquellas gemas que volvían loco a James tanto en sus sueños como en sus pensamientos, pero cuando los veía en vivo y en directo sentía que el corazón se le detenía un segundo. La mirada verde era de enojo puro, y un muy pequeño toque de diversión que era imposible llegar a notar, porque aun que Lily lo negara, le gustaba pelear con Potter. **- ¿Me hablas a mi?** – su voz, carente de emoción, aunado a su contestación hicieron que el de anteojos casi se fuera de lado y quisiera golpearse contra el tronco del árbol, aun así continuó con aquella sonrisa tan característica de él, pero que solamente era dirigida para Lily, no era su culpa si a la población femenina de Hogwarts se les caían las bragas de solo verlo.

- **¿Ves a alguien mas aquí?**

-**Contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta lo hacen solo los idiotas, ¿Lo sabías? **– había vuelto la mirada a su libro, o al menos fingía hacerlo pues le era imposible concentrarse cuando James la mirada de aquella forma, pero era buena fingiendo, llevaba dos años haciéndolo, ya le salía natural.

**-¿De verdad?** – preguntó curioso y rió divertido pues lo había hecho de nuevo. Despeinó su cabello una vez mas, Lily ocultaba una sonrisa mordiendo su lengua, no podía permitirse flaquear ante él. – **Si, te hablaba a ti, te he dicho Lily** – contestó volviendo al tema y así evitar quedar aun peor

**-¿Y a ti quien te dio permiso de llamarme así?** – dijo ceñuda y molesta. Cualquiera pensaría que era bipolar, pero no era su culpa, era James Potter quien hacía que cambiara de humor tan fácilmente, por eso era que nunca se mostraba alegre con él. No quería que él lo supiera, suficiente era con que Alice ya estuviera al tanto.

**-¿Y a ti quien te ha dado permiso de convertirte en mi todo? Nadie, ¿cierto? Pero aun así lo eres ¿Con que derecho?** – contraatacó el pelinegro acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Ambos sintieron como su corazón se aceleraba y los ojos de James estaban clavados sobre sus labios cosa que la ponía nerviosa y sus palabras aun mas. Se puso de pié rápidamente, incluso, algunas veces le sorprendía lo ágil que era esa chica.

-**Te he dicho que es de idiotas contestar con otra pregunta** – gritó Lily dándole la espalda. Para cuando James fue consiente de eso, ella ya estaba varios metros mas cerca del castillo con su paraguas cubriéndola de la lluvia, dejando a Prongs viendo su esbelta figura, cubierta por aquellas gruesas ropas que la resguardaban del frío, mientras que solo podía pensar en sus ojos verdes y en aquella oportunidad que había desperdiciado. _''Debería haberte besado''_ era la frase que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, y seguramente sería así por las próximas semanas.


	2. Te conocen

La tensión en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla, incluso con una cuchara, y es que el señor Black tenía un gesto claro de querer utilizar cualquiera de las imperdonables con su hijo mayor, y para ser honestos, ya había usado dos de ellas contra él. Sumado a esto, el ceño fuertemente fruncido de la jefa de Gryffindor, y por supuesto, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Charlus Potter. Aquella reunión llevaba mas de dos horas que había empezado, y las cosas seguían iguales. Minnie, como cariñosamente la habían nombrado los merodeadores, había mandado llamar a los padres de los cabecillas de aquel famoso grupo que con solo nombrarlo hacía que los maestros se asustaran y los Slytherin quisieran matar a quien lo hubiera dicho. La razón por la que los había citado en su despacho, a media tarde, era por que aquellos dos ''bandalos'' como Filch les llamaba, eran los responsables de que la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin ahora tuviera el emblema de Gryffindor, y que dos alumnos estuvieran colgados de cabeza, sin varitas y con el cabello rosa chicle, además de unos bonitos bóxers de florecitas, esta demás decir que el nombre de estos dos alumnos era Severus Snape y Regulus Black.

-**Tu propio hermano** – hacía mas de diez minutos que la subdirectora había dicho lo que habían hecho y aun así era la primera vez que alguien hablaba. Charlus se había reido, pero no contaba como hablar, así que el primero en decir palabra fue Orion, dirigiéndose directamente a su hijo mayor – ¡**Has ridiculizado a tu propio hermano! **– gritó fuera de control

-**El se ha ridiculizado solo desde que el sombrero lo colocó en Slytherin** – comentó el primogénito de los Black sin inmutarse si quiera al ver como la vena de la frente de su padre se hinchaba de forma preocupante.

**-Insolente** – escupió su padre con desprecio.

-**Vamos, Orion, solo ha sido una broma de buen gusto** –Rió intentando amenizar el hombre de lentes intentando poner una mano sobre el hombro de aquel a quien habló y este lo evitó por completo.

-**Hablaremos mas tarde** – miró a todos ahí y salió por la chimenea sin molestarse en despedirse de nadie. Sirius no le dio importancia, nunca se la daba, solamente siguió ahí mirando a otro lado fingiendo estar sumamente interesado en un viejo cuadro donde un hombre de barba extraña pulía su varita. Un cuadro estúpido en realidad, pero era preferible eso a la mirada furiosa de McGonagall.

-**Es hora de irme** – El señor Potter rompió el silencio que se había generado tras la partida del señor Black y abrazó a sus dos hijos postizos – **Lamento el problema Minerva, te aseguro que hablaré con ellos** – Aquello no hizo que McGonagall se sintiera mucho mejor. Era bien sabido que Charlus Potter era partidario de las bromas, pero no podía nadar contra la corriente, así que simplemente asintió y los miró salir por la puerta del despacho. Seguramente pasaría a despedirse de Albus, con quien tenía una buena amistad, no conocida por todos.

Se sorprendieron al notar que la oscuridad rodeaba al castillo, había pasado mas tiempo de lo que pensaban, ya debería de ser bastante tarde.

-**Te lo he dicho cientos de veces Rem, Potter es un idiota** – Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Charlus, mientras que James solo negaba bufando y Sirius comenzaba a reir fuertemente. Al doblar en la esquina se encontraron con un castaño y una pelirroja que ya conocían bastante bien. De inmediato esta ultima se sonrojó de la manera mas extrema posible. Ella sabía perfectamente quien era el hombre que acompañaba a los otros dos merodeadores, era el calco de James.

-**Buenas noches, Lily** – saludó cordial Charlus con una sonrisa genuina en el rostro, todo rastro de confusión se había esfumado al ver de quien se trataba.

-**Buenas noches, Señor** – apenas logró hablar mirando hacia sus pies

-**Solo llámame Charlus** – Ella no contestó

**-¿Qué ha hecho Prongs ahora, pelirroja?** – preguntó despreocupado Sirius. Lily levantó la mirada furiosa y le importó un comino que el padre de james estuviera ahí, incluso parecía haber olvidado que se encontrara con ellos

-**Ha hechizado a Sev!** – reclamó molesta

-**Lily, solo ha sido una broma inofensiva, pero puedo asegurarte que no volverá a ocurrir** – Increíblemente, había sido Charlus quien le contestó – **Ademas, puedo asegurarte que ese amigo tuyo no quedará con secuelas.** – Ella lo miraba sorprendida **– Sin embargo, creo que deberías de disculparte Jimmy, pero se que no pasará, así que no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo pidiendo que lo hagas. Ahora, si me disculpan, Dorea debe estar esperándome para la cena, y ya me he retrasado demasiado, apenas tendré tiempo de saludar a Albus. Con permiso. Lily, saludos a tus padres y a Petunia. Por cierto, no dejes que te moleste **– le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja, revolvió el cabello de los tres merodeadores y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, dejando a la pelirroja perpleja

**-¿Qué ha sido eso?** – Lily no entendía nada, jamás había hablado con el padre de Potter, y sin embargo él la trataba con total familiaridad, además de que sabía cosas personales sobre ella.

-Es **bastante simple, toda mi familia te conoce Lils,** - aquella respuesta por parte del pelinegro no logró aliviar la tensión de ella, al contrario, hizo que se quedara aun mas perpleja

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?** – preguntó con un tono de voz bastante filoso

-**Quiero decir que le he hablado a toda mi familia de ti, incluso les he enseñado fotografías, verás, se que eres bastante terca y no aceptaras que me amas hasta que te lleve al altar, y entonces no habrá suficiente tiempo para que te conozcan, querrán hacerte miles de preguntas, y yo solo te estoy facilitando el trabajo** - le explicó como si se tratara de un niño de tres años.

-**Corre Potter** – susurró Lily y James ni lento ni perezoso comenzó a hacerlo seguido de Sirius y por supuesto de Remus, mientras que ella sacaba su varita, los tres doblaron en el siguiente pasillo y en cuanto ella llegó se encontró con que estaba vacío. Convencida de que se había equivocado de lugar, volvió por donde había venido, dejando que los tres chicos se relajaran bajo la capa de invisibilidad del descendiente de Ignotus Peverell. Afortunadamente James siempre la llevaba consigo. – **Te encontraré idiota!** – el grito de Lily les hizo preferir quedarse unos minutos mas ahí, la pelirroja era peligrosa cuando estaba molesta.

-**ella no sabe apreciar lo que haces por ella prongs, ha sido muy amable de tu parte** – se burló Sirius mientras que Remus negaba divertido. Y es que, aun que Lily y James no fueran novios, toda su familia ya la conocía.

Hola a todos :D gracias por leer, me gustaría que dejaran sus reviews para así continuar con esos One-shoots sobre esta pareja tan perfecta


End file.
